A pair of eyeglasses that can be replaced easily of the prior art comprises a pair of outer openings opposite to a corresponding boundary mounts that are locked by screw mechanisms to form an eyeglass frame. To replace the lenses, the screw mechanisms are loosened, and the lenses are taken out, which is a time-consuming process. Further, this maneuver needs a tool to unscrew. Therefore, it is inconvenient to replace lenses. It a further disadvantage that the screw mechanisms are easy to get loose, and therefore the lenses are likely to fall on the ground and broken. There is another kind of eyeglass frames, which are plastic integral frame bodies. The installation of lenses to those eyeglass frames need a process of heating the eyeglass frames so as to enlarge them for the insertion of lenses, which is also not convenient to the users.
Therefore, the inventor invents an eyeglass frame with replaceable lenses to remove the above disadvantages.